


You & I

by softtennie



Series: Mates, love and heats [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega Verse, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtennie/pseuds/softtennie
Summary: ten knew, since he woke up, that that day was going to be painful.luckily for him, he has johnny to help.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody ♡ this is my first real story here and i'm so excited ♡
> 
> i became an nctzen a few months ago and i couldn't resist the urge to make a fanfic for this amazing group uwu
> 
> besides being my first nct fanfic, it's my first alpha/beta/omega fanfic and my first english one so, i apologize for any mistakes or incoherence :')
> 
> i must add that this fic was inspired by two other fic, the first was 'platonic heats' (it's under the wanna one fandom) and the other one was, actually, a series called 'Heats in Bangtan" ♡
> 
> anyways, i hope you like this story and leave a comment and kudos to show me if you want me to continue ♡

the day started as normally as it could, with a lot of noises coming from outside his room, a sign that some of the member were already up and getting ready for the schedule of the day.

ten groaned and rolled in his bed, letting a little whimper when his blanket went down letting his heated skin made contact with the cold air. he opened his eyes as slowly as he could, blicking several times trying to get ride of the sleep that still clung into him.

the omega sat up in his bed, feeling a bit dizzy and uncomfortable with the difference between his body temperature and the temperature of his room, while checking his phone to confirm the thought that crossed his mind about the sudden change in his body.

to boy's despair, his suspicions were right.

**_today was the start of his heat._ **

' _perfect. just perfect_ ' he murmured.

ten covered his face with his hands, letting himself fall back to his back. now he had to face being horny and needy 24/7 in a day where he was supposed to practice till his body became sore.

thanks to the heavens, he could tell he wasn't that into heat mode due to his scent being very weak at the moment, meaning he could go for another day full of practice before going to the _heat room_ the company had installed recently.

the _heat rooms_ were designed and built by every single company with the intention to help their omegas go through a heat ( _yeah sure, sm helping their omegas his ass_ ).

every time an omega started it's heat, it was obligatory for them to go to those room. the idea of having these rooms was to keep them from triggering an alphas' rut, specially the ruts of the alphas that belonged to group the omegas were part of and to keep them from mating with one of the said alphas or with anyone.

it was mandatory too for the omegas to report when they were going into heat to the managers, purely to avoid any damage in the group schedule.

to ten's case, he was to late to the mating deal with one of his fellow alphas.

see, since traine days, the omega knew who his alpha was.

ten remembers being one tiny omega teenager who came to korea to persuade his dreams. he couldn't speak korean yet and he was communicating in english to survive in this forgeing country, he was scare, he should be an idiot if he wasn't. the only thing keeping him from returning home were his dreams.

besides wanting to become an idol, the other thing that kept him from going back to thailand was the desire to meet his alpha. it was stupid, but ten, in someway, since he was a pup, had always known that his alpha was outside and away from thailand.

he even though it was stupid and the idea of finding his alpha in korea was even more stupid, but ten didn't let his hopes go down.

when the omega crossed his pat with johnny's, the tall, beautiful and handsome alpha from chicago, ten knew. it was impossible for johnny to not be his alpha, his scent was one of the most intoxicating one he had ever smelled and was the only scent that truly made him want to summit to an alpha.

apparently, johnny seemed to feel the same way because the older male started to court him a few months after that.

sadly for both of them, they couldn't fully mate yet.

it wasn't because one of them wasn't ready, _hell no_ , both wolves were more that eager to mate but the little thing that kept them away from bearing in their necks the bite of their significant other was the company.

it was simple. it was a rule all company kept to make sure to avoid an scandal.

_omegan idols couldn't mate with other idols._

he still remembers reading that stupid rule in the contract he signed when he started his traine life.

sometimes ten's omega wanted to scream to johnny and tell him ' _fuck this, let's mate_ ' but before he dares to open his mouth, his rational side takes control and says ' _we can't, we can't ruin johnny's dream, we can't destroy everything he has done to be were he is now_ '.

some nights, when sleep never hits him like he wished it did, lying in his bed being cuddled by his alpha, ten would look at johnny's sleeping face with a sad smile, his omega whining and crying for not being able to call his the boy lying next to him.

ten shook his head at the thoughts running around it and got up from his bed. with his mind already set, he started to get ready for the day.

 

 

 

 

ten was about to leave his room when there was a light nock in his door. he said an small ' _it's open_ ', a soft smile curling in his face when he saw the face of an still sleepy kun.

" _taeyong hyung said that they will leave you if you don't hurry_ " he said, giving an sleepy smile.

" _thanks mom_ " ten jocked with a larger smile, earning himself a fake indignant glare from the other boy, making him laugh.

" _god, you're spending too much time with johnny hyung_ " kun mocked without thinking, making ten's smile to fade.

nowadays, he barely spend anytime with johnny. the omega knew how busy the elder was and he didn't want to disturb him and stress him making him think he was neglecting ten if he touched the subject with the elder.

but his selfless act didn't stop him from missing his mate.

kun, sensing the change of the in his usually playful best friend, he felt bad for bringing his friend issue at hand. he was about to say something when a sudden scent wave hit him like a truck and almost made him choke.

even when kun was a beta, he could still be affected by an omega's pheromones that were masked in their scent at the early stages of a heat. he quickly pressed his nose to stop breathing it.

" _ten, has your heat come earlier?_ " kun asked, feeling a little sick and a bit dizzy.

" _i think so, yeah_ " ten replay was lacking so much worry that kun felt the need to smack him for not giving the importance a heat deserves to have.

you see, when an omega is in heat, he releases so much pheromones that can be almost considered as intoxicating. the scent omegas usually carry was sweet, but with the added pheromones, it became sweeter. it was dangerous for an omega going out in the middle of a heat because alphas, most of them cocky idiots, tended to jump at any omega in heat that passed beside them.

" _i think you shouldn't go to today's practice ten_ " the beta said, still standing in the door frame while covering his nose.

" _awww, don't worry to much kun_ " ten says, trying to smooth his friend's nerves " _you know taeyong and yuta will be there with me_ "

that didn't smooth kun nerves at all.

" _yes but, ten—_ " he tried to say, but was waved away by the short boy.

" _stop worrying to much_ " ten walked to him and kissed his cheek again in a playful manner.

kun pretended to be disgusted while whipping his cheek from ten's kiss, who pouted at his action.

they both laughed when they heard a sudden and loud thump front the room beside ten's, sound that was followed by a loud dolphin laugh.

currently, both boys were staying with the younger members, taking care of them because taeyong and the other hyungs were to busy doing promotions. ten always complained when he was chosen to be the dreamies' baby sitter for awhile, but deep down he loved been able to take care of them. they were the pups of their pack after all.

once their laughs settle down, both of them looked at each other. kun was glad to see an smiling ten again, he knew his friend was facing a lot lately with the company's dilemma about letting johnny and ten mate.

kun knew ten was caution by not telling johnny his feelings about the postponed mating, the omega preferred burning himself down with his own thoughts before voicing them to the alpha. but it was obvious the omega was hurting about that issue.

" _no matter what i say is going to change your mind, right?_ " the beta asked, knowing the answer already.

" _really kun, i'll be fine_ " ten reassured with a little smile.

" _ten! we're leaving right now!_ " they heard taeyong shout, probably from the door of the dorm, waiting for his fellow omega friend.

" _coming~_ " he shouted, kissing kun's cheek again as a goodbye before running outside.

kun stood there, under ten's door frame, praying to any god that noting when wrong that day.

he was making his way back to the kitchen when he suddenly heard something breaking and more dolphin laugh.

kun cursed before running to the source of the noise.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little more complicated and taeyong and yuta have to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey~♡
> 
> i wanted to thank all the beautiful people who left a kudo and commented ♡ it really means a lot to me ♡ i'm so grateful for the love this fic has received :')
> 
> i love you all ♡
> 
>  
> 
> btw, this chapter was "fun" to write because i was able to make a deeper digging into the abo universe i'm building for our precious babies of nct ♡
> 
> i apologize for any type of grammatical mistake and any other mistake you might find in here, remember that english is not my first language and still have some hard time with it :'(♡

when ten stepped out of the dreamies dorm, he was greeted with an smiley taeyong and an equal smiley ten, both of them looking very happy for being barely 7 AM.

" _sweeties, i know both of you have missed me but, why are you so awfully happy so early?_ " he released a fake whine, feeling tired all of sudden.

his fellow omegan friends laughed at his behavior, knowing that ten used to be very bitchy when he had to wake up very early for practice. ten laughed too, even in his tired state, glad to hear taeyong and yuta's laughs after seeing them work their asses off for their regular-irregular comeback and their repackaged version.

" _common tennie, we are going to be late_ " the leader said, grabbing both yuta and ten's hands and started to drag them through the hallway.

" _taeyonggie, why are you in such a hurry?~_ " yuta teased, pocking the older omega's right ribs which earned him a little yelp and a slap to his hand.

" _w-what makes you think i'm in a hurry?_ " taeyong nerviously asked, with a light pink color adorning his cheeks.

" _i don't know~_ " ten cooed, not resisting his urge to pinch his hyung's flustered cheeks. " _you only are in a rush to practice when jaehyun has free time and wants to spend it with you_ "

the younger omegas laughed at taeyong reaction, which consisted on his face turning a deeper shade of red at the mention of his alpha. to ten, taeyong reaction was so cute that he almost ( _ **almost**_ ) cooed at it once again.

taeyong, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment, cleared his troat and started tugging the youngers with him across the hallway, ignoring their smirks, a few steps ahead of them.

once he calmed, yuta started talking about an anime he saw recently with winwin the night before till almost midnight while taeyong started to talk about something related to what song they were going to practice that day. being honest, ten wasn't paying any attention of what his friends were saying, he was paying more attention to the mating bite the omega leader wore proudly in the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

the bite seemed to have healed in some parts but stood there, showing the world that pretty omega lee taeyong's already mated with someone.

ten remembers very vividly when that happened, it was still when they were trainees, taeyong seemed to have quited those stupid suppressants he used to take to "help" him to keep his heats at bay for him to be able to manage all the pressure and the stress his position as a leader that was resting in his shoulders. apparently, taeyong's heat came more quickly that expected and, for him and jaehyun delight, they mated without giving a damn about what the company had to say.

when you were trainee, the way the company treated you was different from the way they treated and treat their idols. to them, if you decided to mate with one of your coworkers, they could simply kick you out of the group or either kick you out of the company because everything was unsettled when you lived as a trainee or a rookie, in their cases.

but apparently, sm wasn't stupid. they knew what they were going to lose if they decided to kick both taeyong and jaehyun from the company and the group so they decided to keep them, making the couple to swear and sign a contract were they agreed to never say the name of the person they mated. it was a reasonable agreement after all 'cause both parts ended up winning. after that incident, the company became more strict in the mating matter and kept a bigger eye on them.

sadly (for the company at least), yuta and winwin were the next ones to the mating deal. if you asked the members, they would said they saw it coming and that sm shouldn't be surprised. the couple was to obvious to not to notice it. the yuwin couple was ready to mate and no one could stop them.

the little touches, the way yuta acted when he was around the alpha, the way winwin acted outside the cameras when he was with the omega and every other gesture both of them had for the other screamed 'mates'. so, when yuta went in heat one day and left the dorm to go to the heat room, nobody had the heart to stop the chinese alpha when he snicked out of the dorm a few minutes after yuta.

besides, nobody wanted to deal with a furious alpha when he was been kept away from his omega in the middle of their heat.

and, after a week of the yuwin couple living at the heat rooms, yuta made his appearance at the dorm with his big healing smile and a new and fresh bite mark in his neck. ten felt a small smile forming in his face when his eyes moved from taeyong's bite mark toward yuta's one.

he was happy for his friends, they deserved nothing more than happiness in their lifes. he wasn't going to lie, even when he was happy, ten felt jealous. he felt jealous because he couldn't have that with johnny. he was that brave after all. he was so into his thoughts that he jumped a little when he heard taeyong calling him.

" _tennie_?" ten moved his eyes to lock them with taeyong's.

" _huh?_ "

" _i asked you if you were fine_ " yuta said, with worry reflecting in his pretty eyes " _you looked a little sad when we asked_ ".

" _i'm fine_ _, why wouldn't i?_ " he asked, looking at both omegas with a slightly forced smile.

taeyong and yuta said nothing, both of them knowing the exact reason of why ten seemed to be a little down, he always acted that way when he was either about to have a heat or during his heat. both omegas felt sad for ten, they understood why he always faked not being affected whenever he saw their respective mate bites. they knew that ten wanted to have johnny's mating bite in his neck. 

" _yezz, both of you are starting to behave like kun or he's starting to act like both of you_ " he teased, pinching their cheeks with a soft smile curling in his face " _seriously guys, i'm fine. there is nothing to worry about_ "

ten took the lead and now he was the one dragging both omegas with him.

yuta and taeyong shared a worried look, one that increased when ten's scent hit both their noses. because, without ten's knowledge, his scent became stronger, a sign that his heat was coming with more force that before...

 

 

 

 

 

ten felt exhausted. he felt his body more and more heavier at every step he took and at every movement he made, feeling it more sore than usual. he was so tired till the point were his knees almost gave up and made him fall.

he guessed it was a side effect of working his body to the limit when he was in heat. he asked both yuta and taeyong a break so he could calm his erratic breathing. when both of them agreeded, ten let his body fall and let it collapse against the wooden floor of the dance practice room. not giving a damn if the way he hit his body hurt, the only thing he cared about was letting his body make contact with the cold surface, almost letting a moan when his skin made contact with it while closing his eyes.

" _ten, are you really sure you are fine?_ " he heard yuta ask, with worry stained in his voice and little far from where he was resting.

" _y-yes_ " he replied, cursing under his breath at his trembling voice before feeling a comforting hand in his back, feeling it give little massages across the tensed parts.

" _ten, yuta and i know you aren't okay_ " the older omega said softly, not caring that ten's back was bathed in sweat.

his friend was suffering and he wanted to help him as much as he could. he didn't know when, but now he had yuta hand on his back too, making small circles across his shoulder blades. he let out a sigh of pleasure and felt the tension leave his body, but it was short lived when a sudden and stronger heat wave hit him, making him release a whine full of distress while curling into a ball in the ground.

when they heard ten's whine, the other omegas took away their hands from the dark haired omega, looking alarmed at the sudden increase of the sweetness in ten's scent. they started to release their own distress pheromones at the situation at hand, not knowing what to do.

" _what do we do?_ " the elder asked, his judgement clouded by his panic at the sight of ten in pain, while starting to pace around the room " _yuta, what do we do?!_ "

yuta, who seemed a little less in distress but still releasing pheromones full of distress, grabbed the older omega by the shoulders to stop him from pacing around at the same time ten started to suffer more thanks to a stronger heat wave.

" _stop panicking and help me get him up, we're taking him to those stupid heat rooms_ " he said, moving towards his fallen friend, grabbing his left arm and letting it rest above his shoulders, taeyong doing the same thing at the other side if the thai boy.

they left the practice room and kept walking across the hallway, every step they took was faster than the previous one, with the intention of avoiding an encounter with an alpha or anyone else. both mated omegas knew better than to keep an omega in heat away from alphas, their scent could trigger an alpha's rut or worse, sometimes it could trigger other omega's heat.

the leader and the japanese boy were almost crying with happiness when they reached the elevator but, to their and ten's luck, someone called the eldest.

" _taeyonggie?_ " the omega cursed at his mate for his bad timing, he turned his body so he was able to talk to his mate face to face, only to be meet with him along side with mark and johnny.

he mentally cursed at jaehyun's bad timing one more time before forcing a smile, still holding ten, who seemed to have . from the corner of his eye, he saw that yuta had made the same move he made, holding ten a little bit clouser to him.

" _yes jaehyunnie?_ " he asked in a sweet tone, trying not to tap his foot against the floor to release the anxiety he was starting to feel for not being able to just enter the elevator because the stupid thing couldn't arrive faster at the floor they were currently in.

" _i thought you were in practice_ " jaehyun said, trying to come closer to his omega when he felt the boy's emotions.

taeyong shook his head, a sign to show his boyfriend that he mustn't come any closer to them, moving his head in a way that he was able to signal the younger the problem they were dealing with. jaehyung seemed to have understood what the problem was and stopped walking towards them, a small and gratefull smile formed in the omega lips.

mark, who had a confused look in his face and was standing besides a quiet johnny, was about to open his mouth to ask something but, before he could, he was interrupted by the ' _ding!_ ' the elevator made.

yuta released the air he didn't know he was holding, glade to have made it so far, knowing it was going to get nasty if they kept ten clouser to johnny at the moment. he and taeyong turned their back to the alpha trio and were about to set a foot in the elevator when they heard a growl behind them.

both omegas froze at the sound, not knowing what to do and, before even thinking about what to do next, ten, who had heard and breath the delicious scent that belonged to johnny, released a whine that every omega used to release when they need their mate in their heat phase. they could feel johnny's heavy steps coming closer toward them and, before the alpha could make it, they heard another growl, this time was an angrier one.

" _yuta! taeyong! leave! we're going to hold him as much as we can!_ " jaehyun shouted, holding johnny in place, with a deathly grip around the older alpha's waist while mark used his body as a shield to prevent his hyung from coming any closer to the omegas.

the older omegas stepped inside the elevator as quickly as they could, facing the trio of alphas again. taeyong and yuta shivered when their eyes locked with johnny's red eyes who was struggling against the younger ones who were preventing him from going towards ten.

the elevator's doors were finally closing after taeyong pressed the bottom to close them when they saw johnny freeing himself from jaehyun restrain, who yelped at the sudden move and shouted a ' _mark, stop him!_ ' but the younger boy couldn't do much because johnny had already escaped him.

the omegas could felt the excitment ten was releasing at the sight of the taller alpha fighting his way towards him. he let out another whine call, signaling to johnny he needed to hurry and go to him before he was taken away.

johnny, hearing his omega's call, increased his speed. in a blink of an eye, he was already standing before the elevator's doors and was about to stop both doors with his hands, ignoring taeyong and yuta's fear scent and trembling forms, but he was pulled backwards by jaehyun and mark, causing him to look away from ten's to look at the younger alphas, letting a treating growl as a warning. he fought against them again and looked at ten, only to be meet with the omega's needy look before the doors closed.

 

 

 

 

 

  
taeyong and yuta let out the air they were holding, their bodies relaxing at the instant but tensed again when they heard an angry howl at the same time someone (johnny) started to hit the doors as they made their descend. sharing a look full if fear, they gulped and braced themselves.

it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! ♡


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, things can get better at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there ♡!
> 
> alex's here ♡
> 
> before you start reading this, i want to thank all of you for leaving comments, kudos and giving so much love to this fanfic ♡
> 
> you all are so wonderful readers ♡
> 
> i love you all so much ♡

when the elevator give them the typical ' _ding!_ ', yuta and taeyong's grip became tighter in the youngest boy arms. they practically dragged his body outside the elevator towards one of the rooms that where in the floor they stopped in.

ten, who haven't stopped whining johnny's name since they left him at jaehyun and mark's care, started whining louder when he saw where his friends were dragging him to. he didn't want to go there. not if it meant to be away from johnny for a week.

taeyong felt like his heart was been ripped away from his chest at the hurt sounds ten was making in a pitiful attempt to call his alpha. he knew how painful it will be for the younger omega to handle another heat without his alpha, more than anything if both of them started the courting ritual a long time ago.

yuta, who was feeling the same way as taeyong. he couldn't understand why the company was so bitchy about them mating with each other, but, deep down, he knew it was his and taeyong's fault. he couldn't help the feeling of guilt crawl in his skin each time he saw the sad look ten when he looked at johnny's bare neck.

if it weren't for them and their irresponsible acts, johnny and ten might had been able to mate. he wasn't stupid. the only thing he wanted now was to turn back time and be able to have a serious talk with their managers to let them know about his views of the whole mating rule the company kept, but now, it was to late.

he started to feel more shitty when he saw tears travel down ten's cheeks as he begged them to not leave him in his respective heat room.

with their hearts at their throats, the older omegas forced the door open and pushed ten into it, locking him in as they ignored his cries. they didn't want to do it, but they were left without options.

taking a deep breath, taeyong whipped away a single tear that was rolling down in one of his cheeks and looked at yuta, who was doing the same things as him. both omegas dedicated a sad smile at each other, hurt written in their faces as they heart ten's cries.

seeing the nod he received from yuta as he gestured to the pocked where he kept his phone, taeyong reached for it and sent a message at their pack group chat.

they had an emergency at hand and they needed to solve it before things went from bad to worst.

with a fierce determination, taeyong and yuta left the heat rooms' floor. they needed to let johnny and ten to mate, once for all.

 

 

 

 

 

  
to say that kun wasn't surprised by the sudden turn of the events, he would be lying.

he knew that something like this was meant to happen, especially in their situation at hand.

he wasn't all trilled when he received a message from taeyong telling them to gather a little reunion in 127's dorm. he arrived alone, he wanted to know how serious their situation was before bringing the dreamies, he didn't want to traumatize them.

so, when he saw the disaster the dorm was, he was very glad of his decision and patted himself in the back.

the room was full of the couch filled material, some of the furniture looked like it has been thrown aside with a monstrous force till the point were kun could swore that he saw more than a few broken chairs. he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a growl that was so deep that almost make him to go weak at his knees and surrender.

 

**_oh, fuck._ **

 

that was the last thing they needed. their cherry on top. to have johnny in **_rut_**.

he took a few hesitating steps towards the room where the sound was coming from but, before he could go anywhere near the place, he was pulled into another room. the door closed so fast that the speed of the person who did it left him with no room to questions.

he turned around to see who was the person that pulled him to the room and he was only met with jungwoo, who seemed to be a little shaken by the ferocity johnny's rut was making him show. he dedicated the tall omega an smile before looking around to see the room, only to notice that jungwoo wasn't the only one in that place.

donghyuck and taeil were there too, both of them looking equally shaken as jungwoo. kun said nothing, the beta only opened his arms for the omegas to cuddle him and give them comfort. their response was fast, because it took them only seconds to hug the life out of kun.

" _what happened?_ " he asked in a soft voice while running his hand against hyuck's hair, trying to be as gentle as possible with the omegas.

for a moment, it seemed that no one was going to answer his question, but taeil was the one who did.

" _it was a while ago, we were having a late breakfast due to all of us having zero schedule for the day when jaehyun and mark came holding johnny with so much force that i trough they were going to break both his arms_ " the older member confessed, burring his head at kun's neck to calm himself, he was still affected by the events.

kun didn't complain at all. it was common for all of them to rub their faces in each other necks to calm down. it was easier for them after all.

" _we were about to ask what had happened but before we could say something, johnny started to trash in jaehyun and mark's hold to break himself free_ " even when he could properly see him, kun knew the youngest omega had a worried expression in his face.

" _then, in a fast move, johnny was free from their grip and was about to get out of the dorm but both mark and jaehyun tackled him to the floor and dragged him to his room to prevent him from leave_ " jungwoo trembled a little after saying this and kun used his free hand to guide him more towards him, trying to cuddle him more.

" _they have locked him since then and it doesn't seem he agrees with their decision_ " the honey haired boy said in jocking manner, earning little laughs from his hyungs.

their moment was cut when they heard the front door open and close, jungwoo let go of his beta friend and stood up towards the door to see who has entered their dorm.

jungwoo, being the angel he is, dragged their visitors into the room and they were meet with a serious looking taeyong with yuta nervously standing beside him. the japanese omega analysed the people inside the place and, when he noticed the lack of two alphas, he opened his mouth to say ask something but was interrupted by taeyong.

" _where are the others?_ " kun, who was still trying to calm the omegas, seemed to have forgotten to ask them where the rest where.

" _doyoung and winwin are helping mark and jaehyun with johnny_ " taeil said, voice was muffled by kun's hoodie since the omega kept hidden his face in his neck.

" _xuxi came earlier and is helping them too_ " jungwoo added with a cute smile adorning his face, it was obvious the omega was proud of his alpha helpful nature in situations like theirs.

the other omegas nodded flashing jungwoo a small smile before taeyong left the room after telling them that he was going to ask something to the alphas and told them to wait for them in the leaving room.

at this point, kun was surprised by the calm scent taeyong was releasing. he expect the omega leader to have a mental breakdown due the disaster the 127's dorm was. but what can he said, people are full of surprises.

 

 

 

 

when all of them (including johnny who give them a look that, if looks could kill, all of them could be already dead) were sitting in the dorm's floor at the leaving room, the atmosphere around them was full of tense silence.

the omegas where sitting in their respective alphas's laps, cuddling them while looking at johnny with some sort of caution. it was the taller alpha who broke the silence.

" _why did you guys have to do that?_ " he asked, totally angry at the behavior his friends showed him.

" _what did you expect us to do, johnny?_ " the aid alpha locked his eyes with jaehyun's tired and frustrated ones. he must had been tired for all the straight he put on fighting johnny to prevent him from going to ten with his wild side controlling his brain.

johnny was about to object but taeyong spoke first " _we didn't want to keep you away from ten, all we wanted was to calm you down before doing something you might regret latter_ "

to say he was offended by the un-said " _you might have hurt ten in that state_ " was understanding.

" _i would never hurt him and you know it_ " he spitted, hurt and angry for his friends' assumptions.

" _and we know it_ " mark said, his hands rubbing donghyuck's back.

" _but we wanted to be sure of what we would do after letting you both mate_ " taeyong said, trying to reassure johnny that they weren't against their mating ritual.

it seemed to work because johnny's defensiveness left his body and calm dominated his scent. it was a miracle they could calm him in his rut, usually it was ten who calmed him.

" _will you let me go to him?_ " he asked them, the hope that was tainted in his voice made the omegas coo at him, which earned him a few stares from his fellow alphas.

" _yes_ " it was a simple replay, but johnny's heart started beating faster at the prospect of spending ten's heat with him.

he was happy to say at least. he always imagined how it would feel like to be mated to ten.

late at night, when they could rest properly after a day free of schedules, johnny and ten would rest cuddling in the older boy's bed, enjoying the company of the other. in nights like those he would daydream about their future, of him being able to kiss, hug, scent and mate with ten whenever he wanted without the pressure of having to hide his intentions to the world.

if he could, he would sacrifice his idol life just for the sake of being able to love ten publicly. he wanted to shot at the top of his lungs that he was very in love with chittaphon leechaiyapornkul, known as ten, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life at his side.

the problem wasn't that ten didn't want him as his mate. hell no. even johnny could tell that his best friend was very in love with him and that he wanted them to mate but couldn't. he knew ten tended to keep things to himself with what he wanted if it the consecuences involved someone else.

johnny knew that ten was guarding his career more than his, avoiding the mating ritual even thought johnny had been courting him since the very beginning. that's why, johnny wanted nothing else to dash out of the room and go searching for the heat rooms to find his mate. he didn't want the petite omega to face another infernal heat alone, not after smelling that sweet and intoxicating scent the omega was releasing.

he was snapped from his own thoughts when he heard the other members calling his name.

" _what?_ " he asked, confused at the seriousness that was written in the others' faces.

" _we asked if you were alright with us going to the managers to persuade them about both of you mating_ " jaehyun explained, a tiny smile in his handsome face when he felt taeyong, who's face was hidden in his alpha's neck, scented him.

johnny, feeling touched by the determination he smelled in his pack and band member's scent, smiled widely, his emotions visible in his voice " _would you guys do that for ten and me?_ "

" _of course_ " was winwin's response, giving an understanding smile to johnny.

" _after all, we own that to both of you_ " yuta completed, awarding johnny with his famous healing smile.

johnny, who seemed to be about to burst in happiness, hugged all of them, thanking them for having them as his friends and family. he was about to hug doyoung, who seemed to be very reclulant of letting johnny hug him when he snapped

" _just go to find your omega for god's sake_ " but that didn't save him from being dragged in a crushing hug by his fellow alpha, action that triggered the boys laughs.

after showering the other boys with love, he stood up and was about to walk out of the dorm when he heard doyoung's voice say ' _try not to break him, god knows we need him in this goddamn group_ ' while whining taeil's name for a kiss after not helping him avoid johnny's hug.

the tall alpha laughed so hard that some tear escaped his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if it seems kinda rushed and sorry for any mistakes you found in this chapter :'(
> 
> warning for the next chapter/chapters: i haven't written smut in a while so be aware that my writing might lack of coherence the next chapter (more than usual).
> 
> anyways, the next chapter will be where our real fun starts and i hope you all are ready to read it 🌚
> 
> again, thank u so much for reading ♡
> 
> my twitter ➭ softtennie  
> my ig ➭ xelasthetic


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and ten stop being idiots and (finally), they mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my loves, i'm so sorry for this taking so long :(
> 
> i really wanted to give y'll a chapter but i couldn't muster any type of inspiration :(
> 
> i apologize to all of u for making u wait for so long ♡
> 
> thank u so much for leaving so many kudos (i can't believe the amount of kudos u have left me :') i must be dreaming) and so many nice comments ♡ i'm so lucky to have all of u as my lovely readers ♡
> 
> anyways, here is the time where things get hot (literally 🌚) and we get to read the mating cycle between johnny and tennie ♡
> 
> i really hope this part ends up being hot and not cringy (?) ':)
> 
> remember, i'm betaless and english is not my first language ':)
> 
> enjoy❣

to say that johnny was nervous was an understanding. he couldn't control the excitement that ran down in his body and neither his wolf.

the alpha wolf was practically shivering with excitement at the prospect of being able to mate with the smaller boy, the cute and sassy omega that had him wrapped around his little finger.

his wolf side was reckless and anxious to go to his mate, he couldn't wait any longer and that's why he was in thethe current situation he was in. apparently, the alpha though it was a good idea to run the streets towards the sm building to get to his omega. once he was inside, the wolf took the brilliant idea (again) to run down the stairs, anxious to get to him.

it felt like ages, but when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was truly surprised to realize that he wasn't tired, he wasn't tired at all, it seemed that his body was ready to take his mating cycle with ten with lots of stamina and without any break.

he took his time to take a look of his surroundings and felt a little intimidated by the large hallway he was currently facing.

according to the stories he heard from his hyungs (specially from one of his best friends a.k.a oh sehun), every single omega in the company had a room assigned for them to spend their heat, in a very special and a more personal way. this was a way of the company to show that they "cared" about their omegan idols and they wanted them to spend their heats the "less" painful they could.

if you asked for his opinion, johnny would say that the idea of sm's management knowing the preferences of every single omega under their wings in such an intimate way was beyond creppy, but at the same time he knew it was the only nice thing the omegas could get from the company.

he shook his head at the thoughts in his mind and started to take some steps into the hallway, wishing that ten's room was in this floor and not in another floor. each company had an special wing designed for the omegas, it was rumored tht the only ones that actually knew about the location of them were the omegas and managers. but that was a lie, a big fat lie because the mated alphas and betas that got the opportunity of actually being there, knew more than well were it was.

due to being his first time in this part of the company, johnny followed the instructions taeyong gave him for him to get there. it took him more time he expected, but in his defense, the omega wing was so hidden to the point where he thought he really was so close to the basement.

he grew more uncomfortable when he saw various names at he passed the multiple doors located in the area, names that belonged to some of his closest hyungs and noonas, picturing them going inside in their rooms with their mates (because, yes, some of them gave a fuck about what sm had to say about them mating, thank you very much) made his cheeks heat up. he hoped he didn't have to see them soon or else he might start blushing like a teenager if he comes across them.

it felt like forever, but when his eyes landed in the tagtag with name he was looking for, he took long steps towards the door and, when he was in front of it, he hesitated, not knowing what to do. he didn't know if he had to knock the door to ask for permission to go inside or going inside at once.

while his rational side was struggling with his options, his wolf started to push him to unlock the door with the key taeyong gave him before going there and open it, it was clear his wolf was mad at him for hesitating. it was difficult, but he finally decided that the best thing he could do was to let his alpha side take over and let him take care of his mate.

against cultural believes, most alphas could handle themselves pretty well when they let their animal side take over them. some alphas usually did it in order to take care of their mates. it was natural for them to react more easily when their priority was protect their mates no matter the cost, feeling that grew considerable stronger thanks to their instincts as alphas.

taking a deep breath, johnny made up his mind, he unlocked the door and went inside. he was glad he was welcomed with a very pleasant scent and a very pleasant view too.

ten was lying in a bed, with his legs spread open with the right side of his face resting above the pillows, fingers deep inside his delicious ass, thighs were trembling and shinning thanks to all the slick that was pouring down his hole. johnny let his eyes travel down the omega's body, admiring the beauty it possess. he noticed that ten's free hand was playing with his nipples, pulling them and moaning every time they slip from his fingers, stimulating his pleasure. his eyes were closed and his mouth was formed into a perfect 'o' shape, the sight was to him that the only thing he could do was to gulp.

the scene was the most beautiful he has ever seen, johnny could feel his fingers aching for him to reach for his phone and take a picture, to be able to treasure the moment and to keep it preserved forever, but he contained himself and chose to burn it into his memorie. he closed the door quickly, not taking his eyes away from the exotic omega. he winced when the door closed louder than he expected, but it seemed that ten didn't hear him because ten was more concentrated in easing his heat and moaning, so he was glad ten didn't stop giving himself pleasure.

he walked towards the bed, with every step he took, he started to feel the change in his scent and the need his wolf was bathing with. he knew he was getting more into his rut within every second that passed, it was his first time, but johnny felt that his body was getting ready to mate with the omega of his dreams.

once he was standing beside ten, he released a wave of his scent, rut pheromones coating it, making his scent stronger and spicy, and, when it hit ten's nostrils, the omega realized that johnny was inside the room, with him, in _**rut**_.

his inner wolf started to whine and beg for his alpha so ten decided to do what every omega did when they wanted something from their alpha, he let his omega's voice take control of his own and called for **_his alpha_**.

 _'johnny'_ he said with a voice that he couldn't even recognize.

johnny's breath cut short in his throat and his body froze as he saw ten roll to his side to lie on his back, taking away his fingers from his hole, ten started to caress his sides with them, keeping his legs wide open, looking at him with such needy gaze that almost made him drop to his knees.

it worked, because the next thing ten knew was that johnny was already above him, kissing him so hard and with so many passion that made his mind go fussy.

without second thoughts, ten returned the kiss, in the same desperate way johnny was kissing him. he positioned his hands in the alpha's back, moving them slowly, sliding them inside the othedr's hoodie, causing shivers run down johnny's back at the sensation of ten's lithe fingers above his skin. the omega caressed his beloved alpha' skin more, enjoying the way johnny' skin against his.

he was surprised when he felt the alpha's tongue lick his upper lip, but ten opened his mouth anyway and let johnny's tongue slide past his mouth. both of them moaning when his tongues touched.

since one of johnny's hands traveled down omega's sides, he supported his hole weight in his free hand, he moved his fingers against the soft skin under them, making the omega shiver at the contact, moaning more when he felt how the alpha's pressed his body against his, making both ten's naked dick and johnny's clothed dick press against each other.

johnny broke the kiss, letting his lips travel from ten's lips to the omega's neck, where he dedicated to kiss, suck and lick around the area, enjoying the way smaller's breath increased it's speed, making the alpha smile, but that didn't seem to be enough for the omega because he started to move, wrapping johnny's waist with his legs while his arms went around his neck, moving his hips against johnny's, whimpering when he heard the alpha's groan of pleasure at the friction.

feeling confident, johnny started to move his hips against ten, sucking marks against the omega's throat again, taking his time to appreciate the vibrations in the area every time ten moaned. johnny was in cloud nine right now, having ten wrapped around him was so marvelous, so magnificent and so splendid to the point where he couldn't eve believe how lucky he actually was.

but ten wasn't satisfied with johnny's fingers in him, oh no, wanting to feel more skin to skin contact, he started to tug the alpha's shirt, trying to get it out of the way, action that got him a breathless laugh from said person. he though johnny was going to stop moving, a whine of protest already forming in his throat at the possibility but it was shut down when, much to his surprise, the alpha's hips never stopped their movement at the same time johnny removed his shirt.

the smaller man's mouth started to get dry at the sight before him, johnny's body, besides being larger that his, was more built than his. not as built as other sm artists, but built enough to be a sight to behold. a stronger wave of heat washed over his body with more force than the previous one, making his priority to feel that body against his and to take the alpha's big cock with his knok, and it seemed that johnny was thinking the same thing because the alpha ripped his pants and boxers from his form and let his body fall above ten's, making the omega moan in such a form that put all the porn stars in shame.

johnny kept his body pressed against ten, resting his forearms in the bed at each side of his future mate head, face hidden in that long and perfect neck the omega possesed.

ten, feeling hotter and hotter at johnny's ministrations, moved his hips along johnny's, somehow, at their desperate moves, the alpha's cock slipped inside ten's entrance, getting wet with the sweet slick that was pouring down the omega's pink and small hole.

 _'johnny'_ ten whined, trying to get his alpha to do  ** _anything_**.

the alpha, feeling more confident than ever, left a trace of kisses from the omega's neck to his tummy, licking and biting the soft tanned flesh. ten thought he might melt thank to the taller erotic kisses.

he combed his delicate fingers between johnny's brown strains, pulling softly at the long locks when the pleasure was to much to handle. whining loudly when johnny blew raspberries arond the zone.

it felt amazing, the ministrations johnny gave to his body send waves of pleasure to his cock. his cock (smaller than johnny's) was standing proudly against his abdomen, **_so close_** yet  _ **so far**_ from where johnny's mouth was playing with his tummy.

suddenly, johnny stopped his action and looked up to his mate through his eyes lashes, his eyes flashing red.

the omega, feeling brave, pushed the other's head towards his negligence dick. he thought he was about to come when johnny flashed him a smirk before he went down an took his dick in his mouth in one quick move.

johnny loved the little screams that escaped from ten's beautiful mouth, he gave some strong sucks at ten's pink and cute cock, loving the way ten's precum tasted like. ten's eyes rolled inside his head at the feeling, his head falling above a pillow. johnny bobbed his head, taking his time to enjoy the way the omega's cock twitched against his tongue.

he gave a long lick against the omega's pink cock, positioning his mouth above the head, he gave soft kisses around it and let his tongue fall in the slit, taking more precum in his mouth.

ten's breath hitched, his omega wolf crying in pleasure at the feeling.

johnny, with one last kiss against the head, moved his lips towards the omega's thighs, pampering the zone with hickeys, marking ten as his mate, as his loved one, as his  ** _soulmate_**.

he continued to shower ten's glorious thighs more kisses, leaving a beautiful path of angry red marks. licking his upper lip, Johnny admired his work.

the smaller, feeling a little more desperate, whined in a high pitched voice, running his slim fingers through his chest, playing with his nipples.

 _'johnny'_ he called the alpha once again, his only answer been a throaty sound and more kisses, kisses that were getting dangerously closer to where he wanted that mouth to be placed.

he could handle a lot of teasing, specially if that teasing came from johnny, but this moment just wasn't the right one, not when slick poured down from his clenching empty hole towards the soft sheets below him.

hearing the moans his omega kept doing, the alpha decided to be bold and ask  _'what do you want me to do, sweetheart?'_

seeing ten like this, so vulnerable and innocent yet so erotic made his hard cock  _twich_ in anticipation for what was about to come.

he waited a little, blowing more raspberries against the thighs that were his joy, loving the desperate and wild look the omega gave him when he made up his mind.

 _'please, eat me out, alpha'_ and that plea, those exact word were  ** _music_** to his ears.

he immediately drove his mouth towards the thai male entrance, growing when his tongue came in contact with the delicious liquid. ten, who raised his head from the pillow to look johnny's actions, fell against the pillow again, every inch of breath leaving his lungs and every single moan he could create left his mouth.

the older wolf licked every inch of slick that came from the omega, becoming an addicted to the taste and scent it had, mouthing the pink and small zone to get more into his mouth. he even penetrated ten with his tongue to get the omega to release more.

not stopping at all, he inserted one finger inside the omega, moving it inside out of the beautiful body, he could felt it close to his tongue. ten moans multiplied and got louder, more and more when the alpha added another finger. his hand grabbed both sides of the sheets, turning them crumpled thanks to how tight he was holding them.

feeling overstimulated, the younger's couldn't hold any longer and came undone with a shutter. he knew he could have handled more teasing, more touching, more ministrations, but he was in  ** _heat_** , and his body was sensitive and he was losing his mind every minute that passed by without johnny's cock hurried deep inside him.

 _'stop teasing me'_ he cried with eyes closed and chest heaving, voice a little pitched due to his screams.

 _'or what?'_ johnny pushed his teasing a little more, instincts telling him to keep playing till hear what he really wanted to hear.

instead of giving an answer, ten moved into a sitting position, wrapping his arm around the other's neck, moving his hips against the other when he found himself sitting in the holder's lap, he leaned a little towards johnny and deposited little kisses to that long neck, kisses around the jaw, both cheeks and his nose before stopping a few millimeters from the older's lips.

he left a little peck above them, and other, and other, and other. he only ended his little teasing when he felt the alpha's precum taint his ass' cheeks.

 _'fuck me, my alpha'_ johnny's brain stopped working and his senses became stronger at those words.

when their lips clashed once again, the taller of the two took control of the kiss. it was sloppy and messy, but full of desire. feeling bold, ten moved one of his hands against johnny, moving it further and further, only stopped when it reached his target, the brown haired male cock.

he immediately fisted it and started to move his hand with slow movements, earning himself moans and groans from johnny. the alpha broke the kiss and rested his forehead against ten's.

thanks to his rut, ten felt in his hand how quick johnny's knot was starting to form. he didn't need to do/say something about it because, in a fluid movement, the older had the head half inside him.

he gave a little nod to his mate when they locked eyes and saw the question lingering in those beautiful brown eyes he loved to the moon and back.

always the gentleman he was, johnny moved his hips in a slow motion, careful to not hurt the man he loved. once deep inside the tight heat, both alpha and omega moaned.

he started to slid out of the delicious sensation before slamming right inside again, picking up a quick pace while resting all his weight in his two arms, both positioned at each side of ten's head. the bed's headboard hitting the wall after it due to the speed johnny was using to enter his omega.

ten moaned and moaned, forgetting how to properly talk or think. everything disappeared from his mind except the feeling of having that delicious cock right inside him, knot hitting his sweet spot with every powerful thrust while his own hands were dragging red angry lines in johnny's back.

the sound of skin slapping skin, their moans, growls and the sound the headboard was making along the creaking of the bed was enough to drive both of them crazy, but the smell of sex and their intertwined scent was the reason of their desperate desire to be connected, it was the reason that made them undestand they were made for each other.

both alpha and omega finally understanding the real meaning of being an alpha and omega they respectively needed.

when he locked eyes with ten, the alpha swore he fell in love with the omega once again, his heart beating as hard as it always did whenever the thai beauty was around him and the burning need to bite and mark ten as his omega, the need to show the word that he managed to mark an omega of high level as ten only got higher.

_'johnny, alpha'_

the omega's sore voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he blinked a few times to grab some hold of the reality and, when he did, instead of looking at ten's face, he had his face against the soft flesh of his neck, so milky and so ready to be marked. in some point of their hard love making, ten managed to guide johnny towards his neck, silently asking him to mark him, following every comand the omega inside of him said to get johnny's mark in his neck. his body nearing the edge of his own orgasm at each thrust.

 _'are you sure?'_ the alpha breathlessly asked, soft eyes looking up at ten's.

the omega resisted the urge to slap his mate when he gave him a harder thrust, jerking his body up at the force. johnny's ear was close to his mouth, so he took his lobe against his lips and nibble it, the knot that was bond to swelled and lock inside of him grew, making him gasp and urging him to gave permission to the alpha.

 _'knot me, bite me please'_ he begged with tears running down his cheeks due the inmense pleasure he was feeling.

it was enough for the alpha because, feeling how close both of them were nearing their releases, he snapped more harshly his hips with ten's ass, both cheeks red due the amount of times johnny' balls collided with them. he prepared his fangs and bite down the omega's neck, right in the space between his neck and shoulder.

ten screamed and came, his second orgasm been triggered by the immense wave of pleasure that traveled inside his body with the bite, johnny's knot caught his rim and locked both of them together, feeling more connected than ever.

the alpha licked away the blood that came from the wound and gave some small kisses in the beautiful neck, moving his lip from there towards ten's lips, kissing him with passion, love and affection, showering their new formed bond with the same feeling, milking his orgasm and filling the omega with more of his seed.

for a brief moment, johnny thought he could feel ten's tummy became a little shallow against his, he imagined it was caused by the amount of cum that the omega managed to catch because some of it was dripping out between the connection of their bodies.

the smaller man gasped between the kiss, feeling in every part of his body everything the alpha was feeling, he could feel the passion, the love, affection and more... he could feel himself being part of johnny and he was enamored of the feeling.

he was so immerse in the feelings his mate was feeling ( ** _his_ _mate_** , calling johnny that felt so good) that he almost missed the question the alpha made him.

 _'sorry, what did you said?'_ johnny chuckled, his omega's voice was a little rough and raspy due to his screams of pleasure.

kissing the wet path ten's tears left his cheeks, caressing and treasuring his omega skin  _'i said that you didn't mark me'_

the thai man felt a shiver run down his spine, love blooming inside his heart at johnny's words, their intertwined scent sweeter than before, bond stretching and filling with love.

it wasn't uncommon to see only omegas with bites in their collars and to see alphas unmarked so, when an alpha asked to be marked by his omega, it meant that said alpha wanted to spend the rest of his life with their omega, it was a promise, a promise to the omega to stay with them forever.

johnny panicked a little when he saw his precious mate eyes water, cupping his cheeks with both hands, waist trapped between soft thighs, body resting above an smaller one.

 _'baby, what? what's wrong?'_ he asked, voice tainted with concern, eyes searching for  ** _something_** inside the omega's ones.

ten bite down a sob, feeling fuzzy thanks to his alpha's caring and soft nature, without knowing when he became so lucky to have johnny as his mate.

 _'nothing'_ he smiled, caressing the soft locks of his mate's hair.  _'it's just...'_ he tried to say the words he wanted to say the most.

his mind traveled inside his memories, specially, the memories he shared with johnny, the sweet way johnny treated him, the way he protected him, the way they flirted, the way they blushed when the other caught his stares, their love, their union, their unsaid bond, their unsaid connection... every memories managed to made him more emotional.

 _'it's just?'_ the older man questioned, eager to know what was going on inside his little mate's beautiful head.

closing his eyes at the soft ministration in his head, noticing the way his knot deflated and became soft but without leaving his omega's hot insides. his mind busy and his instinct concentrated in feeling ten's finger in his hair.

 _'it's just that i love you so much'_ the omega finally said, driving the alpha's lips towards his, giving the other a slow and soft kiss, sealing their love making and their future as mates.

they kissed for a while, ten kept playing with johnny's soft locks while he kept his hands in ten's cheeks, bodies flushed together and wolves rubbing their scents against each other.

johnny and ten, alpha and omega, older and younger, finally together after so long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write smut for shit :(
> 
> i'm sorry if this turned a little (or a lot) cringy (?) :( and i apologize if the ending was kinda rushed :( i'm planning to make it up for all of u in the next chapter, i promise ♡
> 
> i swear i tried to make this as smutty as i could but i don't if i reached my goal :c
> 
> but hey! johnny and ten are finally together ♡ their bond was finally created and are mated now :')
> 
> anyways, thank u so much for reading❣
> 
> ur comments really motivate me to keep going with this series ♡
> 
> i love u all ♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡
> 
>  
> 
> should i continue?
> 
>  
> 
> my twitter ➭ softtennie


End file.
